epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Santa Outfit (male)
The Santa Outfit is a male armor available in . Its hat counterpart is the Santa Hat and the female counterpart is the Santa Skirt. The Santa Outfit is a seasonal item, it can be acquired only during the Christmas season. Description The Santa Outfit includes a matching set of jacket and pants made of red fur with white trim. The outfit is heavily padded, making the wearer look bulkier than they really are. In essence, the Santa Outfit is a more balanced version of the Knight Armor: it does not suffer from elemental weaknesses or , but has less bulk. Still, its total durability bonuses are among the highest in the game, with a complementary boost but a minor penalty. It resists and , with the latter becoming an immunity at level 5. It also has a support role in form of a chance to summon Snow, dealing light Ice damage to everyone on the battlefield with a chance to Freeze the targets; make sure it won't Freeze other players! In EBF5, it retains its high defensive stats but now also grants a good bonus. It now casts Surprise Present instead, a single-target Bomb-elemental attack that gives Bad Luck. The Santa Outfit can be purchased for 3000 gold in any equipment shop if your computer's calendar is set to December. |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 15% |lvl3MP = 5% |lvl4MP = 10% |lvl5MP = 15% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 15% |lvl3DEF = 20% |lvl4DEF = 25% |lvl5DEF = 35% |lvl1MDF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 15% |lvl3MDF = 20% |lvl4MDF = 25% |lvl5MDF = 35% |lvl1EVA = -5% |lvl2EVA = -5% |lvl3EVA = -5% |lvl4EVA = -5% |lvl5EVA = -5% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Ice |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Freeze |res2num = long100 |item21 = Wool |item21number = 8 |item31 = Silk |item31number = 1 |item32 = Liquid Ice |item32number = 1 |item33 = Wool |item33number = 3 |item41 = Silk |item41number = 4 |item42 = Satin |item42number = 2 |item51 = Satin |item51number = 8 |item52 = Liquid Ice |item52number = 3 |item53 = Solid Water |item53number = 3}} It is part of the reward of Sally's quest in the Warp Zone. Sally is a seasonal NPC, she appears only during the Christmas season. * |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 15% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 15% |lvl3DEF = 20% |lvl4DEF = 25% |lvl5DEF = 30%35% |lvl2MAG = 5%0% |lvl3MAG = 5%0% |lvl4MAG = 10%0% |lvl5MAG = 15%0% |lvl1MDF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 15% |lvl3MDF = 20% |lvl4MDF = 25% |lvl5MDF = 30%35% |lvl1EVA = -5% |lvl2EVA = -5% |lvl3EVA = -5% |lvl4EVA = -5% |lvl5EVA = -5% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Ice |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Chill+Freeze |res2num = long100 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Holy |res3num = long50 |AutoSkillPower = 80 |AutoSkillChance = (200%) |item21 = Snowball |item21number = 2 |item22 = Wool |item22number = 1 |item31 = Snowball |item31number = 8 |item32 = Wool |item32number = 4 |item41 = Hamburger |item41number = 1 |item42 = Leather |item42number = 8 |item51 = Lecko Brick |item51number = 1 |item52 = Hamburger |item52number = 2 |note = Before the v2 update, granted resistance to Wet/Dry instead of Holy. |note2 = Before the v2 update, needed 2 Satin instead of 1 Hamburger for level 4, and 2 Satin instead of 2 Hamburgers for level 5. }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Male Armor Category:Matt Category:Lance Category:NoLegs